


If the world was ending...

by captnkota



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, F/F, Grab your tissues, Hurt, Lots of Angst, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captnkota/pseuds/captnkota
Summary: She brought the glass to her lips and took a sip, leaning back in her desk chair. Judging by the lack of nonchalance running through the city, this was more than just any old earthquake. She cared, and then she didn’t care.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	If the world was ending...

A/N: I apologize in advance if the syntax is off. It’s been a long time. :) My inspirations have come from If The World Was Ending by JP Saxe & Julia Michaels. This is totally just AU, happening sometime between seasons 4 & 5.

If the world was ending...

Chaos was ensuing all around. The skies were darkening, the ground shaking beneath the feet of innocent citizens who hadn’t a clue of what was going to happen next. Alarms blared to near eardrum shattering decibels, echoing between buildings as they shook.

An earthquake in National City was normal. After all, they were on the west coast, precariously built above sensitive tectonic plates. The plates were unforgiving. They didn’t care what was above them. They had no grievances with the lives they’d ruined in the past and they never would.

Lena reached for the tumbler from her desk as it shook, as the singular ice cube rattled against the side of the glass. It wouldn’t break. She knew that much. It wouldn’t shatter glass. This was nothing, this was something simple for people who had lived in this state for most of their lives. But she was just numb to it, numb to it all.

She brought the glass to her lips and took a sip, leaning back in her desk chair. Judging by the lack of nonchalance running through the city, this was more than just any old earthquake. She cared, and then she didn’t care. 

All of the times she had confided in Kara, all the times she allowed the Kryptonian to believe in her, all the times she thought about what they could be if she just opened her mouth. If only she were more honest.

“If only,” She muttered, wincing as she set the glass down and it wobbled clear off the desk, shattering into pieces.

Kara didn’t know what to do. She had seen destruction like this before, but watching Krypton fall around her and her parents was catastrophic. This wasn’t quite there. This was hard, especially for humans. She had been surveying her city, watching from the clouds, to protect. And she had intended to do just that, to survey the damages below.

She could hear the chatter at the DEO, the familiar voices just distant in her mind. Alex’s voice stuck out, directing teams who to assist and when to report back, keeping safety as their prime directive: human, alien, it didn’t matter. Everyone on this planet needed to find safety and they were all going to find it together, until this overall threat was assessed.

Was it natural? Was it alien? Nobody knew. All they knew, right now, was the ground was shaking and unrelenting. It wasn’t picking and choosing its victims, just taking recklessly as it saw fit.

The shattering of glass was what pulled Kara from her watchful stare. Her ears were more than piqued, her eyes scanning through building after building after building to find the culprit.

“Lena,” She let out a gasping breath and her stance changed, left fist clenched in a forward pull and right hand almost plastered to her side before coming to join her left in front of her body. The wind was sharp around her and she tried to keep her threatening tears from falling, instead not minding as they double back to sting her eyes. They were salted reminders of just how badly she had fucked up, just how terrible it was now that this was happening to their city.

Her feet touched down as gently as she could manage on the balcony outside of the L-Corp office. She let out a gasping breath as quietly as she could, watching as Lena had seemingly tried to scoop the broken bits of glass into her small trash can, but without any kind of broom.

“Do you mind if I help?” Her voice was bright and soft, her lips curving into a delicate smile. She felt that pang of guilt stab in her stomach as she took a step closer. “The glass won’t cut my skin, so it’s.. okay, Lena.”

There were tears brimming in her sparkling green eyes as she inhaled sharply and Lena plastered a smile on her face. “Be my guest, Supergirl.” She turned around, crossing her arms over her chest. Her fingertips rubbed softly at her elbows and she spun around. “Do you have any idea what this might be?”

“Nobody knows what it is.” Kara answered, scooping up the glass with ease and dumping the small handful into the trash bag. She brushed the last bits off and placed her hands on her knees to stand back up. 

“Why didn’t you tell me, the truth,” Lena blurted out. She had been thankful for finishing her drink before dropping the tumbler, but maybe she should have cut herself off.

The room shook around them, more things falling off of Lena’s desk. Before her computer monitor could hit the floor, Kara acted quickly and caught it. Her eyes went wide as she tried to look for somewhere to put it that it would be safer, but there was nowhere. This was essentially a room made of windows, practically the top floor of the building, and with minimal carpeting or other soft surfaces. In her quick thinking, she had needed an extra moment for Lena’s words to process and she blinked, her lashes fluttering softly.

“Wh-what are you talking about?” She was confused, completely and utterly.

“Kara,” Her laugh was dry, callous. But it filled the room instead of the silence that had stretched between them for a moment. “I honestly don’t know how I didn’t see it so early on. Mark me as the world’s biggest fool.”

“It’s not like that,” Kara defended quietly, her voice already beginning to fail her, already starting to break. “I wanted to tell you. I wanted to, every day. I-“

“So why didn’t you, Kara?!” Those tears that she was holding back were getting closer and closer to falling. The rise in her voice was what made the Kryptonian let out a choked sob, wringing her hands together and hanging her head. “I trusted you. I confided in you. And you knew, Kara, you knew what I’ve been through.” She didn’t even know if she could forgive her. She didn’t even know if there was anything that could make her forgive Kara, not for this. Never for this.

All Kara could do was sob. All she could do was let the tears flow freely, the building beginning to crumble around them. The glass of the windows had shattered and her reaction, even through tears, was to shield Lena. Because it was the least she could do, right? Save her life, for whatever was happening around them.

“No,” Lena pushed her away and Kara let her take the shove, she moved with the push and staggered off balance but stayed pretty well planted on her own two feet. “You don’t get to save me after this. You don’t get to make excuse after excuse and swoop in here and... and,” 

The emergency signal echoed through the walls of her office, the harsh screeching as reminder that this was a national emergency. Whatever this was, whatever was causing the chaos in National City? It wasn’t just here. It was other place. It very well may have been everywhere.

“If this is the end, then I don’t want it to end this way.” Kara explained honestly, rubbing the back of her hands across both eyes and wiping it against her skirt. “I don’t even know how to begin with anything but an apology, but I know that’s not enough. From the moment we met, I knew you were different. I stand by what I’ve said to you, the Luthor name does not deserve you or your greatness, Lena. I don’t deserve you, in any respect.”

If this was the end, then maybe she should just confess her feelings. But she couldn’t. All the love she had in her heart was for Kara Danvers, and that was a lie. All of the thoughts she had held onto in the middle of the night, she had them for Kara Danvers. And that’s not who she was. Was it?

“You know, it makes me sound pretty selfish for not considering forgiving you,” Lena explained, gesturing to the room around them. “Since we’re..”

“Yeah,” Kara nodded, hanging her head. “But that doesn’t negate my apology.”

“I know it doesn’t.” A breath exhaled and they gaze met. The electricity between them was undeniable, blue and green both pooled with similar tears: of sorrow, of want, of need. “But I can’t forgive you.”

“Please understand that I’m not going to give up on you.”

“Why waste your breath when the world is ending?”

Kara reached out and unfolded Lena’s arms, taking her hands. She laced their fingers and she pulled her close, but the next wave of tremors caught her by surprise and they both lost balance. It brought Lena close, it made Kara react protectively, as she tended to do with Lena. 

Given any other point in time, being this close would make her want to kiss Kara. But she couldn’t even focus on that. She was scared. She was terrified. This was the end. This was her last chance to tell Kara everything she truly meant to her and she couldn’t even get past the lies, the betrayal. She had thought about how soft her lips might be, but how soft were they really after all the dishonesty that passed over them?

Lena could feel her breath catch in the back of her throat and their gaze held. As much as she wanted to speak, she couldn’t. She was frozen in the moment, elongating the silence to accommodate her lack of proper speech. And Kara went along with it, because why would she press her luck now?

It was the end for them, for everyone, for National City.

“It’s always been you,” Lena finally croaked out, but it was too late. The building had sustained a lot of structural damage, and if they survived this, she would deal with the consequences of her words. She would figure out how to move on with their lives, whether it was together or apart. The bottomless swirling in her gut told her that she needed to at least try. She needed to try to piece together her feelings right now as best as she could. “Kara, I-”

It was a lot slower of a burn than she thought, the blinding light taking them over and bleeding away at her skin. Layer by layer, it burned off. Kara’s too, but slower, much more agonizingly. Any ounce of emotion she wanted to express was traded for screams of horror, of pain.

But Kara knew, in her heart of hearts, that Lena loved her. She knew it until their very last breaths.

... you’d come over, right?


End file.
